Songs for Derek
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: Derek had a girlfriend he left behind to find his sister and after everything is over with he gets a box in the mail labeled 'songs for derek' Listen to her sing theirs memories. Each chapter is a song.
1. Chapter 1

It was after the kanima was taken care of and boyd and erica were back, jackson was now part of the pack and everything was going good.

And everyone was actually happy except derek...

And no one knew why.

Until one day at a pack meeting stiles came bursting through the door with a box in his hand.

"Derek this package got delivered to the post office with your name on it." He said causing everyone to frown in confusion "No one knows where you live so they sent it to my dad and i said i'd bring it to you"

He takes it with a small frown and they all watch as he looks at the return address and freezes.

For a second they even think he stopped breathing and then suddenly his eyes shift to red and he uses his claws to cut the tape and the top of the box pops open.

There met with the sent of Honey and lilacs and derek holds back a shudder at the familiar sent. that always had a intoxicating affect on him.

They all crowd around him curious and read the note that he pulls out.

'Songs for Derek from the moment we met until now~ Brinlee'

"Who's Brinlee?" Isaac asks.

He doesn't get an answer instead he pulls out the small CD playing from the box and randomly picks a CD sense none of them are in order

"The Moment I knew"

"You should've been there, should've burst through the door, with that 'baby im right here' smile and it would've felt like a million little starts had just aligned.

And I would've been so...happy."

"Christmas lights glisten, I got my eye on the door.

Just waiting for you to walk in, but the times ticking. People ask me how i've been as I comb back through my memory.

How you said you'd be here."

"And it was like slow motion, standing there in my party dress with red lipstick, and no one to impress, and they're all laughing, as i look around the room but there's one thing missing,

And that was the moment I knew."

Derek knows by the end of the first course that the songs about when he left to look for laura but hearing the story all over again from her point of view on it was killing him.

"And the hours pass by, now I just wanna be alone, but your close friends always seem to know when somethings really wrong."

"So they follow me down the hall, and there in the bathroom I try not to fall apart, and the sinking feeling starts as I say hopelessly "He said he'd be here."

"And it was like slow motion, standing there in my party dress with red lipstick, and no one to impress, and they're all laughing, as i look around the room but there's one thing missing,

And that was the moment I knew."

By the end of the second chorus the pack is starting to catch on and their staring at him with a look of amazement on their faces like their just now seeing him clear.

"What do you say, when tears are streaming down your face in front of everyone you know?"

"And what do you do when the one who means the most to you...is the one who didn't show?"

"You should've been here.

and I would've been so...happy."

They watch as their fearless alpha clenches his fist his nails biting into his palm and drawing blood and he closes his eyes trying to keep control over his emotions.

"And it was like slow motion standing there in my party dress, in red lipstick with no one to impress."

"And they're all standing around me singing 'happy birthday to you' but there was one thing missing, and that was the moment I knew."

"You called me later and said "Sorry I couldn't make it" and I said "Im sorry too."

"And that was the moment I knew."

The song ends and everyones quiet for a minute until of course jackson has to pop out with.

"You left her on her birthday? Dude not cool"

Lydia who was now in the pack officially scoffs and slaps him upside the head telling him to shut up.

"We don't have to listen to the rest of them if you don't want to" Scott says softly.

Derek shakes his head because even though it hurts he gets to hear her voice and listen to their memories together.

"No, no i want to" He mumbles quietly.

"Well alright then, Im picking the next one!" Erica says brightly heading toward the box.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N ok! so obviously I don't own the song and season three never happened most of the songs are gonna be taylor swift but there might be other ones thrown in there. I was just hit with this one day while i was listening to music and wanted to write it so let me know what you guys thing! thanks!


	2. I'd Lie

The next CD was labeled "I'd lie" (Back when my crush was just a crush)

"Awee we get to listen to someone gush over derek like scott does with alison!" Erica squeals obviously happy with her pick.

And Derek chuckles more at ease with this one too.

"Oh this is gonna be good!" Stiles says amused plopping on the ground getting more comfortable.

"I'd Lie"

"I don't that passenger seat, has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night, and I count the colors in his eyes."

"He'll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair, I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong. and I don't think it ever crossed his mind, he tells a joke I fake a smile, but I know all his favorite songs."

"And I could tell you, His favorite colors green, he likes to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sisters beautiful he has his fathers eyes, and if you asked me if I love him"

"I'd lie."

At the end of the first chorus derek is trying his hardest not to grin like a fool and stiles lets out a whistle.

"Well we've learned more about derek in a minute and a half then we've know the whole time we've known him"

"He looks around the room, innocently over looks the truth. shouldn't a light go on? doesn't he know that i've him memorized for so long?"

"He sees everything in black and white, never lets nobody see him cry. and I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine."

"And I could tell you, His favorite colors green, he likes to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sisters beautiful he has his fathers eyes, and if you asked me if I love him"

"I'd lie."

"Well obviously you did finally fall for her so what changed your mind on not falling in love?" Isaac asked at the end of the second chorus.

Derek smiles and shakes his head letting them see some emotions for once as he says softly and fondly "She did. that girl sank me like a rock."

"He stands there, then walks away my god if I could only say. Im holding every breath for you."

"He'd never tell you but he can play guitar i think he can see through everything but my heart. first thought when i wake up is my god he's beautiful, so I put on my make -up, and pray for a miracle"

"Yes I could tell you, his favorite colors green, he loves to argue oh and it kills me, his sisters beautiful, he's got his fathers eyes."

"And if you asked me if I love him, oh if you asked me if I love him"

"I'd lie."

By the end of the some every one looks like their about to dissolve into a fit of squeals and giggles at how adorable that was and how much they learned about derek just by listening to it. they were also all getting a whole lot more into it.

"Im picking the next one!" Isaac yells jumping at the box.


	3. Last Kiss

Isaac beams as he pulls one free from the box before grimacing slightly at the title.

"Last Kiss"

Hearing about the day he left was one thing but he didn't know if derek would be okay with them listen to her sing about there last kiss.

He shows it to derek offering to pick a different one but derek doesn't really remember much about their last kiss, every single kiss with her felt like the first one.

So he gives a stiff nod and lets isaac put it in.

"Last Kiss"

"I still remember the look on your face, lit through the darkness, at 1:58. The words that you whispered for just us to know, you told me you love me. so why did you go? away."

"I do recall now the smell of the rain, fresh off the pavement I ran off the plane. that july 9th the beat of your heart, it jumps through your shirt I can still feel your arms."

"But now i'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes, all that I know is I don't know how to be something your miss. I never thought we'd have a last kiss. never imagined it'd end like this. your name forever the name on my lips."

The pack looks like their about to cry but when they turn to derek he's got his eyes closed and his head tipped back reliving the moments mentioned in the song.

"I do remember the swing in your step, the life of the party your showing off again, and I roll my eyes and then you pull me in im not much for dancing but for you I did"

"Because I love your handshake meeting my father, I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets. the way you'd kiss me then I was in the middle of saying something there's not a day that I don't miss those rude interruptions."

"And i'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes, all that i know is i don't know how to be something you miss"

"I never thought we'd have a last kiss. never imagined we'd end like this, your name forever the name on my lips"

Dereks eyes are still closed and now theres a faint smiles making its way onto his lips he remembers the feel of her heart beating in her chest when he would pull her into his arms to dance.

And meeting her father he had been terrified a grown werewolf completely terrified, and how he loved to watch her talk and smile and laugh until he couldn't take it anymore and just had to kiss her.

"And i'll watch your life in pictures like i use to watch you sleep. and

I feel you start to forget me like i use to feel you breathe. and i'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are..."

"I hope its nice where you are"

"And I hope the sin shines and it's a beautiful day, and something reminds you, you wish you had stayed, you can plan for a change in the weather and time but i never planed on you changing your mind."

Derek scowls at the thought that he could ever begin to forget her and he desperately wants to tell her that he didn't change his mind not at all, and while she loved and needed him too she was strong enough to be okay for now his pack these kids needed him now and he couldn't change that.

"and now i'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes all that i know is i don't know how to be something you miss. never thought we'd have a last kiss. never imagined we'd end like this your name forever the name on my lips"

When the song ends derek lets out a shaky deep breath and tries to give his pack a reassuring smiles but by their sympathetic faces he knows he failed so he changes the subject.

"Scott. do you want to pick the next one?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! im glad you like to story I wanted to let you guys know that yes i want to put brinlee in the story but right now im just focusing on the songs until i think of a good way to do that with my story and add her in there.

Also! for those of you who read 'The Winchester and the werewolf" The new chapter will be up really soon! im again sorry for the wait but i got really sick and couldn't write ill explain in more detail on the new chapter of that one!


	4. Innocent

Scott hesitates for a minute before reaching into the box and pulling out a new CD.

The cover reads "Innocent. ( don't ever forget)

Derek grabs it making a exposed face feeling slightly out in the open with this one and debates it for a few seconds before reluctantly popping it in holding his breathe.

"Innocent"

"I guess you really did this time...left yourself in your war path. Lost your balance on a tight rope, lost your mind trying to get it back."

"Wasn't it easier in your lunch box days? always a bigger bed to crawl into, wasn't beautiful when you believed in everything, and everybody believed in you?"

"Its alright just wait and see, your string of lights is bright to me, Who you are is not where you've been...you're still an innocent."

This one was always hard for him to listen too because in his mind he wasn't innocent in any sense of the word because even though kate lit the match it was still his fault brinlee never thought so.

"Did some things you can't speak of but at night you live it all again. you wouldn't be shattered on the floor now, if only you knew what you know now then,"

"Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days when everything out of reach someone bigger brought down to you. wasn't it beautiful running wild to fell alseep before the monsters caught up to you"

"Its alright just wait and see your string of lights is still bright to me. where you are is not where you've been your still and innocent"

The pack was learning alot more about their alpha things that they never even new but still somehow made sense.

"Its okay life is a tough crowd twenty-three and still growing up now, who you are is not what you did... your still an innocent"

"time turns flames to embers we'll have new Septembers, every one of us has messed up too, life changes like the weather i hope you remember,today is never to late to be brand new"

"Its alright just wait and see your string of lights is still bright to me, who you are is not where you've been"

"Your still en innocent"

Its quiet for a minute until alison speaks up her being in the pack was debated at first but they let her stay anyway.

"Im sorry for what kate did to you" she says sincerely her and derek still anent each other biggest fans but they get along okay.

He shakes his head "your not kate.. why don't you pick the next one?"


	5. Permanent Marker

Alison actually took her time looking through some of them to find a good one and almost went head first in the box at the title of one of them reading it out loud to the pack.

"Kate's song- permanent marker?"

she looked to derek expecting a cringe or a growl and a 'no' but instead she along with everyone else was shocked by the fact that he laughed..

Like legit laughed tossed his head back and laughed a deep rumbling laugh from somewhere in his stomach telling her to put it in.

"Permanent marker"

"I know he loved you...Along time ago, i ain't jealous of you, just thought you should know."

"You were never good enough for him or anything like me, so you might as well sit back cause i ain't trying to show maturity"

"X is the shape i drew through your face in permanent marker, oh yeah! just like the mark you knew you were making who do you think you are? to write on his heart...in permanent marker"

Derek chuckles shaking his head, as soon as he told brinlee about kate she hated her and since he wouldn't let her give her a piece of her mind in person she had to write a song about it... that girl was a piece of work and he loved her for it.

"I found that picture...of you in that green dress, he sure had a good time cleaning up that mess."

"He found thirty of the pieces but he'll never find them all couldn't tape it back together now he knows to keep it off the wall!"

"X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker, oh yeah! just like the mark you knew you were making, who do you thing you are? to write on his heart...in permanent marker"

The pack grins at the sight of derek laughing and listening to the song. when derek first heard it he was kind of shocked and amused because if was so teenage girl of her when she wasnt' and that wasn't her personality at all and it was nice to see little things that surprised him about her.

"X is the shape i drew through your face in permanent marker, ohhh just like the mark you knew you were making who do you think you are? to write on his heart"

"X is the shape i drew through your face in permanent marker, oh yeah just like the mark you knew you were making who do you think you are? to write on his heart in permanent marker"

When the song is over stiles shakes his head "Oh i like her...this is getting fun, i think boyd here should pick the next one!"


End file.
